A dielectric layer, such as an oxide layer, may be utilized in semiconductor devices, photovoltaic cells, light emitting diodes (LEDs) or the like as an insulating layer. Accordingly, dielectric layers are required to have, for example, suitable dielectric properties and layer quality to prevent leakage between conducting layers, such as between the channel and gate of a transistor device and to reduce interfacial and bulk defects. Following its formation, a dielectric layer can be treated to improve its dielectric properties and layer quality, for example, by rapid thermal processing (RTP) which subjects a substrate to brief intense bursts of heat. RTP technology can be used to change the characteristics of a deposited film layer or crystal lattice and generally includes processing such as annealing, silicidation, and oxidation of a substrate surface. Typically, dielectric layers treated at high temperatures exhibit suitable dielectric properties and layer quality. Unfortunately, reduced thermal budgets make high temperature treatment processes unsuitable for many applications.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved methods of treating dielectric films with a low thermal budget.